mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Insights
|type = Community+|application = Invite only|players_on_the_team = 38|image1 = Game Insights (award).png}} The Game Insights team, or more commonly known as GI, consists of community and staff members who are extremely knowledgeable of games to propose game and kit balancing changes. Game Insights is a Community Management subteam. The team is run by DanielW231, a staff member on the Quality Assurance team and xVanessa, a staff member on the Community Management team. It was announced publicly on April 1, 2016. Purpose The Game Insights team and discord servers play a support role in Mineplex's development and design arm. Feedback from Game Insights is mainly used for advisory purposes, therefore, some things will not make it into a final game update. The goal is to give constructive, insightful feedback and suggestions on the various mini-games across the server. Previous projects and accomplishments Since its creation, the team has been involved in many Mineplex projects that involve balance patches and game refreshes. Recent examples include: * SSM Update (including designing the new Villager kit) * Cake Wars balance updates (essentially all of them) * Survival Games (both updates) * Skywars balances * Map modifications (Bridges, Super Smash Mobs etc.) Team Layout The team is led by DanielW231 and xVanessa. Mineplex staff and community members are able to join the Game Insights team, based on their activity in the GI discord and on the Minplex network. The Category Lead, rqil, helps manage and monitor their respective GI category, Classics. DanielW231 currently oversees the other two categories, Arcade and Hardcore. Category Lead Responsibilities * Recruit and monitor members on their respective teams * Moderate their respective game channels * Process ideas and feedback for their respective category * Coordinate with Quality Assurance on testing sessions for new updates * Work with Community Management to create feedback reports for updates Member Tasks The roles and operations of GI members on the team include; * Maintaining documents for their respective game(s) * Participating in discussions with other GI members as well as community members * Testing future maps or games for their designated game alongside members of the Quality Assurance team. * Having closer communication with the Design Team Communication platform Game Insights operates out of a Discord server: Mineplex Community Insights. Game Insights used to operate out of four discords, however the Minestrike ''discord was merged into the General discord in 2017, the ''Champions discord was merged on January 2, 2018 into the General discord and Smash ''discord was merged on February 7th, 2019. The discord has topics and channels corresponding to their game. GI members, staff, and leadership use these discords to discuss gameplay, kits, mechanics, maps, and more. Joining the team/discord Game Insights does not operate on an application-based process, but as invite-only. However, community and staff members are able to join these discord servers and work with Game Insights members in discussions, documents, etc. In order to join the Discord, you must message a Community Manager, GI Lead or Category Lead. Active members in these discord servers are eligible for consideration by the managers for a place on the GI team. You may be invited to join the team if a Category Lead and the GI Leads deem you knowledgeable enough about a certain game. You may find the official thread here. https://www.mineplex.com/threads/game-insights-introduction.7758/ Members '''Game Insights Management:' * DanielW231 (Team Lead) * xVanessa (Team Lead) * rqil (Classics Category Lead) Game Insights Members: A list of members can be found here.Category:Subteam